This Meeting Is Over
by LuPonexGilmore
Summary: Oneshot. The gossips of the town are discussing Lorelai's pregnancy, and Emily has more than a few words to say to them. Read, review, and hopefully enjoy.


**Author's Note: **

I'm a sucker for that Gilmore Girls mother-daughter relationship that isn't Lorelai and Rory's. Of course, I'm talking about Lorelai and Emily. After seeing Richard defend Lorelai... rather defending the Gilmore name in the first season episode "Christopher Returns" I figured I would set up a oneshot scenario where Emily was at one of those maybe DAR meetings circa 1984 and the gossips of the group begin discussing Lorelai behind her back. Of course, sadly, I don't own the brilliance that is Gilmore Girls - that's all Amy Sherman-Palladino and the WB's. I am merely a calm fangirl of it. :P Sorry for any grammar or spelling mistakes, I honestly did check. Read, review, and hopefully enjoy!

xxxxxxxxxxx

This Meeting is Over

Emily always enjoyed taking part in conversations with her friends.

But not when the conversation took this kind of turn.

She had left the room for another glass of wine. As soon as she left that conversation area, the group released a collective sigh of relief.

"Did you hear about Emily's girl?"

"Let me guess – top of her class, yet again."

"Oh, not exactly. In fact, Lorelai will be a little too busy to focus on school."

The women perked up at the thought their daughters could rise above the class as soon as Lorelai Gilmore was out of the running.

They each were aiming for valedictorian for their daughters, so they could easily be accepted in the Ivy League school of their – meaning the parents – choice.

"She's pregnant."

There were numerous gasps throughout the living room.

Emily almost knocked over her glass in the kitchen.

It wasn't like she didn't already know, but they were gossiping about HER daughter in HER house where she was only mere feet away in another room.

"I always knew that girl was trouble. Always on that boy's motorcycle, constantly rebelling against Richard and Emily… I'm not surprised."

She bit her lip deeply to keep herself together. Lorelai was not trouble. She certainly confused her, but she was not as awful as those women were making her out to be.

"Personally, I'm thrilled. If she drops out, Jenna will have the easiest time making valedictorian." One woman said, greedily.

"I can't believe Emily would let Lorelai do this. Teen pregnancy?"

"Who's the father?" Another woman asked.

Who's the father? Emily wondered, angrily. What kind of question is that?

She lost her cool momentarily, storming back into the room.

"What kind of question is that?" Emily bellowed.

The women were taken by surprised.

"She's only had one boyfriend, Christopher Hayden. Unlike some people's daughters…"

Emily said, eyeing the woman who started the discussion, Margaret Hillridge.

Margaret's daughter, Bethany was known around town for jumping from boyfriend to boyfriend. Margaret was known for being a witch.

"Lorelai is a good person who is smart regardless of all of this. She wouldn't betray Christopher like that. She wouldn't."

Emily's lower lip was trembling out of anger. She turned to an equally gossipy member of the group who had shown their disgust toward the situation.

"And you want to judge my daughter, Anne, for getting pregnant out of wedlock? Please, I seem to remember your pregnancy bulge under your wedding dress, so don't even."

Emily flicked her wrists in dismissal.

The women were sitting in awkward, guilty silence.

"Don't you dare ever talk about my daughter again." A slight trickle of tears started coming out of her dark eyes. "She's a much better, much smarter person than any of your daughters OR you will ever be."

"Are you saying you're happy your daughter is pregnant at sixteen? When the kid is two, she'll just be legal to vote. And don't even get me started on that girl's politics…" Margaret said, in disgust.

That question hit Emily. Lorelai's potential, her reputation… still, no. That doesn't make any of this right.

"No, I'm not happy Lorelai got pregnant. It was an irresponsible thing to do." Emily's voice continually broke through her few tears.

"But does that make it right that you are a grown woman talking about a teenager? MY teenager? No, it doesn't. If you want to stay in this group, you will not discuss my child, or her politics, no matter how much we disagree with them, or just anything about her."

Emily stood up a little bit straighter, letting everyone know who exactly was in charge of this meeting and this group.

"This meeting is over. You can place your teacups on the tray."

Margaret was the last one out of the room, stopping with a lingering glare on Emily.

"Don't let the door hit you on the way out." Emily sneered.

Once the house was empty, she collapsed onto the couch with dry tears staining her face, although couldn't help but feel a little proud for what she did.

She could only wish Lorelai was actually there to see it.


End file.
